Tres razones de porqué Edward no es un vampiro
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: La diferencia entre un vampiro y una imitación es notario. Son tres razones que hacen la diferencia, tres caractiscas que solo un verdadero vampiro posee. T por algunas situaciones violentas. Anteriormente: los vampiros no brillan
1. Chapter 1

Hellsing y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kōta Hirano, Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me divierto escribiendo fics.

Advertencia: El único propósito de este fic es entretenimiento, si eres fan de crepúsculo y te ofendes fácilmente, este fic te puede resultar ofensivo. Si lo lees es bajo tu propio riesgo. Una vez aclarado esto, disfruten de la lectura.

LOS VAMPIROS NO BRILLAN

En un pequeño pueblo de Forks algo insólito estaba pasando, un grupo de vampiros y hombres lobo habían dejado sus diferencias para cumplir con una tarea en común: "proteger a la humana conocida como Bella Swan del grupo de neófitos".

Ese era el último día de entrenamiento, según la visión de Alice los neófitos estarían en Forks a la media noche. Era la hora perfecta ya que ellos al ser vampiros no podían salir de día sin el riesgo de ser delatados por sus brillitos.

_ Por cierto Cullen_ le llamó Jacob con fastidio_ cuando todo esto acabe la tregua entre lobos y vampiros acabara.

_ Mientras que Bella esté a salvo lo demás es lo menos.

Ese día no sucedió nada interesante. Pero al día siguiente sí. El grupo conformado por vampiros y lobos emprendieron su noble marcha hasta el punto de encuentro, listos para empezar la batalla.

Pero al llegar encontraron algo completamente diferente. Ningún neófito estaba en posición de combate, todos estaban tirados en el suelo convertidos en cenizas que eran llevadas por el aire.

Solo un vampiro estaba de pie. Lucía un traje rojo con sombrero del mismo color, unos grandes lentes redondos y amarillos; cabello negro y despeinado; de su boca sobresalían unos colmillos de gran tamaño.

_ Esto es decepcionante_ había dicho con su voz profunda a la vez que movía de un lado a otro el arma que tenía en su mano_ vine aquí por unos vampiros que causaban desorden y solo me encuentro a un grupo de hadas súper desarrolladas.

_ Ellos eran vampiros_ le dijo Edward con cierto tono molesto_ neófitos de los más fuertes.

_ Los vampiros de verdad no brillan, las hadas sí.

_ De hecho sí_ respondió Edward molesto_ te lo probaré.

Edward Cullen corrió hasta trepar sobre una roca, aplaudió y una luz de origen desconocido apareció sobre él haciendo que todo su cuerpo comenzara a brillar.

_ Y bien ¿tienes algo que decir? _ agregó Edward con tono desafiante.

_ Los vampiros no brillan, pero te daré una oportunidad de demostrarlo, pelea y demuéstrame que no eres un insulto a los vampiros.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas? _ le dijo Edward desafiante, a cada instante su molestia aumentaba.

_ Alucard fue el nombre que me dio mi anterior amo y es el nombre del vampiro que va a destruirte.

Con una velocidad inhumana Edward se posicionó detrás de Alucard y le conectó un golpe que lo lanzó a varios metros. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro del Cullen pero no pasaría mucho antes de que esta se borrara.

_ ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? _ respondió Alucard a la vez que se limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre que brotaba de la comisura de su labio_ he peleado con escorias mucho más interesantes que tú.

_ Los vampiros no sangran_ le dijo Edward en un fallido intento por imitar al vampiro de la capa roja_ porque después de mordido la sangre desaparece de las venas.

_ Tu ignorancia no deja de sorprenderme, para mal debo aclarar. Cuando un humano no virgen es mordido por un vampiro, este se convierte en una especie de zombi que obedecerá en todo a su amo, son llamados Gouls. Pero si es virgen se transformara en un vampiro de bajo rango.

_ Como se nota que eres fanático de Stocker, esos vampiros de los que hablan son solo ficción, los vampiros reales brillamos, no tenemos sangre y algunos tenemos habilidades especiales.

Sin que Edward lo pudiera evitar, Alucard lo había golpeado provocando que su brazo callera. No hubo sangre pero no por esto le resultó menos doloroso al Cullen.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? Solo te he arrancado el brazo ¡Vamos! Haz algo, invoca a tu familia, regenera tus partes, transfórmate ¡haz algo! o es que acaso no eres un vampiro de verdad.

_ Él no necesita hacer eso porque aquí estamos nosotros_ le dijo Jasper antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Logró impactar a Alucard, incluso hacerlo chocar contra el árbol más cercano. Pero no logró vencerlo. Alucard fácilmente le arrancó los brazos. Los Cullen no podían creer lo que veían, ahora no tenían duda de que había sido él quien había destruido a todos los neófitos.

Todos los vampiros y los lobos se lanzaron a atacar a Alucard, lo tenían rodeado. Ellos golpearon donde pudieron y por un momento creyeron haber ganado cuando vieron el cuerpo desmembrado de Alucard rodeado de su propia sangre.

_ Lo bueno fue que sí pudimos matar aunque sea solo un vampiro_ comentó Jacob con una sonrisa burlona_ aunque dudo que pueda ser llamado como tal, solo era un fanático de las novelas de terror.

_ Aunque yo esperaba algo más de acción_ comentó Paul con voz aburrida a la vez que limpiaba unas gotas de sangre que mancharon su mejilla.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? _ le dijo Emmett en un fallido intento por imitar a Alucard_ solo te hemos arrancado todas las partes del cuerpo ¡vamos! Haz algo, invoca a tu familia, regenera tus partes, transfórmate ¡haz algo! O es que acaso no eres un vampiro de verdad.

La manada de hombres lobo y vampiros comenzaron a retirarse. Bella se encargaba de ayudar a Edward a caminar mientras Alice hacía lo mismo con Jasper aunque no era necesario porque lo que le faltaba era un brazo, no una pierna. Pero algo los hiso detenerse, las partes de Alucard comenzaban a moverse hasta reunirse en el mismo punto.

_ ¡Idiota! _ le gritó Rosalie a Emmett a la vez que le conectaba un golpe al hombro_ ¿es que tenías que darle ideas? Mira lo que has hecho con tus estupideces.

_ Pero yo no hice nada_ comentó Emmett a la vez que se frotaba el brazo_ yo solo repetí lo que había dicho antes ese tal Alucard.

_ Es hora de que vean lo que un vampiro de verdad puede hacer_ les dijo Alucard quien lucía en perfectas condiciones_ ustedes no son más que escoria, una burda imitación que degrada a la original, ahora les demostrare lo que un vampiro de verdad puede hacer.

Para horror de los presentes, observaron como Alucard se transformaba en un enorme perro negro con muchos ojos rojos, algo mucho más aterrador que toda la manada de hombres lobo.

Solo le tomó diez minutos acabar con todos los vampiros y licántropos. Para él todos ellos eran solo un juego de niños. Ni siquiera los neófitos, aquellos que decían ser los más fuertes, habían representado un verdadero desafío.

Para Alucard aquel peculiar grupo no representaba ninguna amenaza. Ya lo había dicho antes, los vampiros no brillan, las hadas sí.

Esa era la principal diferencia entre Alucard y los Cullen. El primero con solo su presencia provocan temor y respeto, ellos, no podían considerarse verdaderos vampiros.

_ Objetivo de la misión, completado, los "vampiros" han sido silenciados_ había dicho Alucard antes de retirarse.

Pero antes quiso dar un último vistazo al campo de batalla, había tenido misiones fáciles, enfrentamientos tan sencillos que le resultaban una desilusión, pero como ese ninguno. No lograba entender cómo era que podían llamarse a sí mismos vampiros.

_ Ya no hacen a los vampiros como antes_ fueron las últimas palabras de Alucard antes de desaparecer.

No muy lejos de allí los Volturis permanecían de pie. Ellos habían presenciado todo lo ocurrido. Con solo un vampiro se habían encargado de todos, incluso de los lobos.

No se trataba de alguien a quien pudieran vencer fácilmente y ellos lo sabían por lo que se habían dedicado a observar desde lejos.

_ ¿Deberíamos decirle a Aro sobre esto, Jane?

_ Lo dudo mucho_ respondió la rubia inexpresiva, aunque también estaba aterrada_ este Alucard no es un vampiro ordinario. Mientras no cause problemas lo mejor es mantenerse al margen.

Los Volturis desaparecieron tan misteriosamente como habían llegado. Habían sido prudentes al desistir enfrentarse a Alucard, sin embargo no habían aprendido lo más importante:

"**Los vampiros no brillan".**


	2. Capítulo 2

Primero que todo quiero agradecer a MaryAlice25, mi primer comentario y agregar a favorito. Y a Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan por agregar mi fic a favoritos :3

Gracias a quienes leen, a quienes comentan y a quienes le dan favorito, hacen feliz a una escritora novata :3

También escribir que ni Crepúsculo o Hellsing me pertenecen, solo soy una escritora de fanfics con una mente llena de ideas un poco extrañas O.o. Hellsing, incluyendo a Alucard, T.T es de Kota Hirano y Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer. No pretendo robarle a ninguno el crédito, solo pretendo divertirme con mis fics.

En el siguiente capítulo muestro un segundo enfrentamiento entre Alucard y Edward, junto a otro motivo por el que Edward no es precisamente un vampiro. Las mismas advertencias del capítulo anterior y espero lo disfruten. No odio Crepúsculo, pero tampoco soy fan, este fic solo es con propósito de entretenimiento.

**Los vampiros beben sangre humana**

Era una noche tranquila en Inglaterra. Una noche de luna llena, perfecta para un Nosferatus como él. Sin embargo Alucard no había salido de las instalaciones de Hellsing solo para disfrutar de tan enternecedora noche, habían recibido mensajes sobre la posible presencia de un vampiro en la zona por lo que enviaron al mejor, solo por prevención. Además fue por deseo del mismo Alucard quien se encontraba aburrido.

Los reportes hablaban de ataque a animales, los cuales aparecían sin sangre. No entendía cómo esto había llegado hasta los oídos de Integra. Ellos trataban con criaturas sobrenaturales, vampiros, pero él sabía perfectamente que los vampiros no se alimentaban de sangre de animal.

Demasiado diferentes como para compararlas, el sabor no era lo mismo, de hecho eran muy diferentes. Cuando un vampiro bebe la sangre de u humano también está tomando su alma. Con la sangre no solo se alimentan, también adquieren poder.

Al llegar al claro del bosque se encontró con un hombre el cual perseguía a un cervatillo. Se movía con demasiada velocidad para tratarse de un humano pero para Alucard no dejaba de ser basura, un ser insignificante que ni siquiera merecía algo de su atención. Aquello era extraño ¿por qué preferir la sangre de un cervatillo a la de una virgen?

Detenerlo no fue difícil, solo fue necesario colocarse frente a él. Podía ser veloz pero Alucard era mucho mejor. Aquel hombre lucía sorprendido al ver al del sombrero rojo. No había sentido su presencia ni leído sus pensamientos.

Cuando Edward Cullen leyó la mente de Alucard frunció el seño. Su mente era compleja, oscura, tan diferente a las mentes que acostumbraba leer. Había salido a cazar algo de comida, no esperaba encontrarse a alguien como él.

_ ¿Cómo puedes disfrutar comiendo animales inocentes? _ gritó Edward horrorizado_ cargas con tantos muertos.

_ Soy un vampiro_ respondió Alucard con una sonrisa burlona_ lo normal es que me alimente de sangre humana.

_ Los Cullens somos un clan respetable, llevamos una dieta alternativa con sangre de animales, no maltratamos a inocentes ni nos arriesgamos en vano.

Alucard comenzó a reírse descontroladamente al escuchar las palabras de Edward Cullen. En toda su larga vida no recordaba palabras tan absurdas como esa. Aquel gesto logró aumentar la molestia del castaño.

_ ¿Has escuchado sobre las transfusiones de sangre?

_ ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la alimentación de un vampiro?

_ La sangre de animal jamás podrá compararse con la de un humano y menos con la de una virgen.

_ Sigo sin entender.

El rostro de Alucard adquirió una expresión molesta y con su mano cubrió su rostro. Aquel "vampiro" comenzaba a molestarlo. Demasiada estupidez en un solo cuerpo debía ser peligrosa, algo que asumió al hecho de que se alimentaba de sangre de animal y no de humana como debería hacer cualquier vampiro que se respete.

_ Hablo de tomar algo de sangre para transfusiones y beberla. No es lo mismo que cazarla personalmente pero es aceptable. La sangre de animal no es recomendable para un vampiro que se respete a sí mismo.

_ El clan Cullen es respetable y no se alimenta de sangre humana.

_ Demuéstramelo_ le retó Alucard divertido_ si crees ser un verdadero vampiro, enfréntate a mí.

_ No acepto batallas innecesarias, soy un vampiro que se respeta.

_ Es una lástima, vine aquí deseoso de un verdadero enfrentamiento y solo me encuentro con una patética imitación de vampiro.

_ Tus provocaciones infantiles no me harán iniciar una batalla innecesaria.

_ No tengo deseos de luchar con escoria_ le dijo Alucard antes de retirarse.

Sin embargo fue detenido por Edward Cullen quien furioso, lo golpeó antes de que pudiera retirarse. Alucard volteó, luciendo una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro y mostrando sus afilados colmillos, dispuesto a aceptar el desafío.

_ Solo eso tienes_ le había dicho con tono burlón_ insectos me han dado más problemas que tú, no eres más que basura insignificante.

_ ¿Basura insignificante? No has visto lo que puedo hacer.

_ Y no me interesa_ le dijo Alucard a la vez que lo golpeaba, enviándolo varios metros a la distancia.

El árbol se rompió y Edward tardó en ponerse en pie. Con pasos torpes pero se acercó al vampiro conocido como Alucard quien no dejaba de sonreír de manera orgullosa y quien lo esperaba desafiante.

_ Luces débil, deberías consumir algo de sangre humana.

_ No la necesito_ respondió Edward molesto_ Carlisle ha demostrado que es posible una dieta basada en la sangre de animales, que es lo mismo pero sin necesitar de acabar con vidas inocentes.

_ Patético, verdaderamente patético.

Un golpe directo al pecho fue lo que Alucard necesito para acabar con Alucard. Lo atravesó y dividió en dos. Edward no tuvo oportunidad alguna de ganar esa batalla. Nada podría ni pudo hacer enfrentándose a un verdadero vampiro.

Los vampiros beben sangre humana, esto es algo obvio, si intentan comer algo más este no tendrá sabor agradable, al haber muerto sus pupilas gustativas también lo hicieron. Solo se alimentan de sangre humana, ningún vampiro que se respete se ha alimentado de animales.


	3. Capítulo 3

Solo escribo fanfics, ni Alucard o Edward me pertenecen, ambos son personajes de Kota Hirano (Hellsing) y de Stephanie Meyer (Crepúsculo) Con este fic solo escribo sobre tres razones por las que a Edward le falta mucho para ser un verdadero vampiro. No pretendo ofender a los fans de Crepúsculo pero si se ofenden con facilidad no recomiendo este fic, el cual solo contiene mi opinión y un poco de intento de humor O.o

**Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos**

Edward sonreía orgulloso ante su hija. Ella había atrapado a su primer cervatillo. Reneesme y Bella eran las mujeres más importantes de su vida y las protegería de todo. Tenía su familia, no podía pedir nada más. Vivía su propio cuento de hadas.

Pero esa felicidad pronto se vería empañada y no necesariamente por los Volturis. Habían decidido visitar un templo antiguo después de atrapar a algún animal para saciar su apetito y el de su familia.

De repente algo cambió, el aire se hiso más pesado y varios muertos vivientes comenzaron a recorrer el camino. Nunca había visto criaturas tan aterradoras y temía que destruyeran todo lo que había luchado por tener.

Si estaba dispuesto a luchar por protegerlos nunca pudo saberse ya que una mujer con un enorme cañón hiso acto de aparición disparando y acabando con todos esos monstruos. No tuvieron tiempo de agradecerle ya que aquella mujer desapareció rápidamente, de la misma forma en que había llegado.

_ Deberíamos irnos_ sugirió Bella_ este lugar no es seguro para Reneesme.

_ Busquemos la salida_ se apresuro a decir Edward.

Con una expresión triste la pequeña Reneesme se decidió a seguirlos, tenía curiosidad por aquella mujer que había acabado tan fácilmente con aquellas criaturas pero no se animaba a desafiar a sus padres.

Después de caminar por varios pasillos en lugar de salir, llegaron al epicentro del caos. En aquella habitación se encontraban dos hombres y una mujer, la misma que había visto antes. Ella se encontraba observando como aquellos hombres luchaban a muerte.

El trío de recién llegados sabían que no se trataba de personas ordinarias, no solo por la velocidad de sus actos, también por las heridas que tenían, las cuales podrían acabar con cualquier humano ordinario.

Al ver al vampiro de sombrero rojo ser decapitado decidieron retirarse, la batalla había acabado y no tenían nada que hacer allí. Ya todos los monstruos habían desaparecido y no había ningún peligro para ellos.

Sin embargo no esperaban que lo volverían a ver, después de que Alucard fue decapitado ya lo daban por muerto. Sin embargo al verlo resurgir de su propia sangre, al ver cómo cientos de murciélagos aparecían frente a él y daban paso a la imponente figura de Alucard, uno de los vampiros más sanguinarios.

Victoria lucía feliz al ver a su maestro vivo. Edward sabía que no era una mujer normal, no solo por cargar con un gran cañón sin esfuerzo o lucir tan tranquila ante esa situación. Una daga había atravesado su cuello y no murió.

_ Torpe_ le dijo el vampiro_ debite beber mi sangre cuando te lo he ordenado.

Aquella frase llamó la atención de Edward ¿beber sangre? No creía que se trataran de vampiros, eran tan diferentes a los que conocía. No entendía el porqué quería que bebiera de su sangre, no lo consideraba necesario ya que él se consideraba fuerte consumiendo solo sangre de animales.

Anderson lucía molesto por el regreso de Alucard. Debía admitir que ese vampiro llamado Alucard era fuerte y que tenía grandes probabilidades de vencerlo. Odiaba a esa criatura y haría cualquier cosa con tal de detenerlo. Por su fe y por su honor no podía perder.

Integra sonreía con superioridad, ya se lo había dicho antes, fue un iluso al creer que lo había matado solo por decapitarlo. Alucard no era un vampiro ordinario, él lo sabía pero hasta ese momento no comprendía hasta que punto llegaban sus poderes.

_ Deténganse los dos_ le dijo Integra con voz autoritaria a ambos hombres a la vez que le enseñaba un documento_ de continuar, padre Anderson estaría incumpliendo con lo establecido con el Vaticano y con la organización de Iscariote.

Tanto Alucard como el padre Anderson guardaron sus armas sin dejar de mirarse amenazantes. Su enfrentamiento podría acabar en ese momento pero ambos lo tenían claro, volverían a enfrentarse.

_ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? _ preguntó Integra a la vez que se dirigía a Edward Cullen_ no son humanos ¿o me equivocó?

_ No_ respondió Edward calmado a la vez que daba un paso al frente, aplaudía y un rayo de luz misterioso brotó del techo haciendo que Edward comenzara a brillar_ Como pueden ver somos vampiros pero no somos ninguna amenaza. Somos vampiros pacíficos que llevamos una vida saludable alimentándonos de sangre animal.

_ Eso es ridículo_ respondió Integra con una mano sobre su rostro en señal de pena ajena.

_ ¿No consumen sangre humana? _ preguntó Victoria sorprendida quien seguía negándose a consumir sangre humana. Pero también incrédula, era nueva en el mundo de los vampiros pero sabía reconocerlos.

_ Solo sangre animal_ agregó Edward orgulloso de sí mismo.

_ Eso es patético_ les dijo Alucard_ ¿y dicen ser vampiros? No me hagan reír.

Edward volvió a aplaudir y nuevos rayos de luz brotaron del techo, algo extraño tomando en cuenta que era de noche. Los tres "vampiros" comenzaron a brillar. Incluso Edward comenzó a retirarse la camisa para que el brillo fuera más notorio.

_ Nuestra piel brilla porque somos vampiros_ respondió orgulloso, ignorando el hecho de que se encontraba frente a especialistas en la caza de vampiros y que la existencia de estos debía permanecer como un secreto.

_ Las hadas son las únicas criaturas que brillan, los vampiros no podemos tener hijos, no vivos ya que al estar muertos nos es imposible crear vida_ respondió Alucard con tono indignado_ no hacen más que ofender a los verdaderos vampiros con su existencia, pero ya basta, tendrán suficiente tiempo para pensarlo cuando estén en el infierno.

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera siquiera intentar defenderse ya habían sido exterminados por Alucard. Quizás debieron irse cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo o al menos no pretender ser lo que no eran. Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos, son los hijos de la oscuridad, caminantes entre las tinieblas, incapaces de crear vida pero dueños de la inmortalidad, aunque esta como tal no exista.


End file.
